Horror House
by BrittanySeville
Summary: Enter the House of Horror, where horrible creatures and evil spirits and ghost's and evil humans come to haunt you.  In this house, it's like a nightmare, but worse, it's a real nightmare...  Please review if you are reading!
1. Welcome to the horror house!

Disclaimer - I dont know the name of the owner, i just know that it's not me, i wish it was though!  
This story is based after the Squeakuel, by the way, they are chipmunk sized, and they ARE chipmunks, NOT humans.

The Seville and Miller family were having a sleepover, Brittany was in her bed laying down staring at the ceiling, Jeanette was sitting down on a chair in the bedroom reading a book named 'All About Science', Eleanor was making some cookie's, she were making them for the people coming over for the sleepover, Theodore was helping her too.

Alvin and Simon were in the same room as Brittany and Jeanette; The bedroom.  
Brittany and her sister's slept in the same room as Alvin, Simon and Theodore, they shared their bedroom.  
Alvin was also taking a little rest, Simon was reading with Jeanette, he was sitting next to her reading along as she turned the page's.

Eleanor and Theodore had finished the cookie's and Eleanor put them in a black tray, and Theodore carried it upstairs and into the bedroom, he put it on a little table, Eleanor followed him.

"Ta-da! Oh... we also added chocolate chip's in the cookies," Theodore forced a big smile while Eleanor looked at him and than back to her sister's and half brother's.  
"Hope you enjoy it! Oh, dont eat any yet, wait until the guest's arrive!" Eleanor grinned at Brittany, who had jumped up from the bed and was now sitting down on the bed, her jaw was wide open, staring at the cookies, and Alvin was doing the same, Jeanette and Simon only smiled.

"Thank you!" Jeanette and Simon said together, they looked at each other and blushed deeply but than it faded away and it was hiding under their fluffy furry cheeks.

"W..wow...um...w..we... wo..wont...touch the..them..." Brittany stuttered still staring at the cookies, they looked so yummy.  
"Ye..yeah..same...same here..." Alvin also stuttered and he was amazed at Eleanor and Theodore's skills at making cookies.

"Thank you!" Eleanor chirped.

Just than the doorbell rang, Theodore ran off to get it.  
When he opened the door, it revealed 1 female human and 2 male chipmunks, they than introduced themselfs.

"Hello! My name is Mikayla, but you can call me Mika for short, but i prefer Mikayla! Anyway im 14 years old, am i allowed in? Or am i too old?" Mikayla said politely.  
"No no, of course your allowed in, please just go upstair's and into the bedroom and introduce yourself to the others!" Theodore replyed and grinned at Mikayla.  
He turned to the 2 chipmunk's who were just silent and smiling at Theodore, then one of them decided to speak up.

"My name is Phelan, im 13 years old! May i come in?" Phelan kept on keeping his smile on his face.  
"Of course, go on in to the bedroom!" Theodore replyed, but deeply inside, he was scared of that chipmunk for the way he looked...

The last chipmunk stood there, silent and not moving, Theodore took a step back because he was scared, but when the chipmunk spoke, he was not scared anymore.

"My name is Soron and i'm 14 years old, i hope i'm allowed in.." Soron grinned at Theodore, and Theodore only shook his head, and Soron hurried upstair's.  
Theodore was about to close the door when he heard a female voice shout and when he turned to look, a group of chipette's and chipmunk's were running towards the door, and when they got there one of them spoke.

"Sorry...for...being..so late... I hope we are still in time for the sleepover!" One of the chipmunk spoke, "My name is David, but you can call me DJ! Oh and im 12!"  
"Of course your in time, just go into the bedroom upstairs... DJ!" Theodore happily smiled, he was happy to have alot of guests, and of course, he didn't know all of them.

Than a young looking chipmunk pushed in through the rest of the chipette's and he smiled at Theodore, who was just staring at the young chipmunk.  
"My name is Gabriel and im 9 years old! Can i go to the bedroom now!" Gabriel spoke super excitedly, Theodore nodded at him, he was surprised by how many guests, he told Alvin to keep it under 5, but there was alot, but he didn't mind, all he cared was if they have fun.

A beautiful looking chipette stepped in and smiled politely at Theodore.  
"I guess you already know me!" she grinned, "But just incase, i'm Olivia and i'm 14 years old!" She chirped.  
"Welcome Olivia, i'm happy you came!" Theodore smiled at his beautiful chipette friend, and Olivia ran up into the bedroom.

Theodore thought there was only 1 more chipette left, but 1 human and 1 vampire and 1 chipette came running to the door, when they arrived, Theodore rolled his eye's and sighed, now there was too many guest's, it was over the top! But Theodore accepted them because he knew it would be mean to reject them.

"My name is Devil, I'm 14 years old.." the chipette standing on the doorstep smirked, Theodore was scared, she certainly did look like a devil to Theodore, but if she was one, Theodore thought she was very pretty for one, so he kept calm and just continued smiling at Devil.  
"Come on in!" Theodore chirped and Devil turned her evilish smirk into a beautiful smile and ran upstairs.

Theodore looked at the last three guest's, he ordered them to sit on the living room couch and they did as they were told, Theodore closed the door, incase anybody else came, he leaned on the door and sighed louder this time.

"You, introduce yourself please!" Theodore said while pointing at a person who looked like a vampire.

"My name is Dani-" the girl was cut off by Theodore, who finished her sentance for her,  
"Danielle, your not a guest, your my sister! But of course... hehe... your a vampire now i see..." Theodore chirped happily and than his voice got lower as he realized she was a vampire, it had been so long since he had saw his own sister, they were seperated a long time ago, Danielle than realized who she was talking to.

"Oh my gosh, Theodore!" Danielle ran up to him and hugged her little brother, she had a big smile on her face and she didn't need to question Theodore about going upstair's, he just pointed and she nodded and ran upstairs into the bedroom.

Theodore looked at a teenaged human who was sitting on the couch and he ordered her to introduce herself, she stood up while she did so.

"My name is Lakeeyia, I'm 15 years old!" Lakeeyia stood just smiling, which made Theodore freak out, but he knew he had to keep calm otherwise the girl would think she is scary and will leave.  
"Um.. uh... go upstairs then.. Lakeeyia..." he stuttered and took a step back, Lakeeyia eyed Theodore weirdly but continued to walk up the stairs and she entered the bedroom.

The last chipette hopped off the couch and introduced herself.  
"My name is Claire Belle DeLuvet and im 14 years old, i hope i wont cause trouble.." Claire was so pretty that it made Theodore lose his voice, well, not really, he just couldn't talk, he was stunned.

"...g..go...in to the..be...bedro..bedroom...you won..wont be a.. any trouble..." Theodore stuttered and Claire ran upstair's, Theodore was left alone in the living room, he grinned, he was thinking of all the pretty girls, and a picture of Eleanor flashed in his mind, than a picture of a girl who had black hair and black eye's and no skin, just blood, he gasped at the image in his mind and he was scared, he heard a loud scream coming from outside and it sounded like a female, he couldn't take it no more, he ran upstair's and into the bedroom...

O-lalala... Who do you think screamed? Next chapter has more horror, this chapter was just about introducing the character's really! And anyway back to that scary scream that freaked Theodore out... Well... what do you think it is..? Tell me in Reviews! Oh and... why do you think this is called Horror House? Why do you think there was a scream coming from outside..? Because this is the start of the Horror House story!  
Hope you liked it!  
Review!

~Love, Sarah

~Love, Haylee

~Also, i'm sorry for not mentioning it, but my OC, Haylee, is already in the bedroom!


	2. Meet the spirit's and ghost's! Part 1!

Yaaay! Second chapter! Thanks for all the reviews!  
(A.N: Oh and im sorry to the people who got the wrong pms for their introduction to the story!)

When Theodore ran upstairs, he saw everyone sitting on the floor, and bed and on some chairs, they were staring at each other, Theodore got freaked out until Brittany looked at him, he then calmed down, he walked over to a chair, he was about to sit down when...

DINGGG DONGGG!

Someone was at the door, Theodore groaned but he just sat down, ignoring the door.  
"Ugh, i will go get it then!" Simon threw his 'Lazy-chipmunk' face at Theodore, which made Theodore upset, but he held back tears.

When Simon opened the door, he felt something warm on his shoulder, it was like a hand, but there was no one there when he looked behind, he kept calm, becaue Simon wasn't like Theodore, he wouldn't get freaked out for one little thing, but he felt something hard drop on his feet, now he was really freaked out.

"Argh!" Simon jumped back, but calmed down when he saw 2 human's getting up, but they didn't notice him, behind the 2 humans was another human girl.  
"Hi..I'm Janella, but you can call me Jane, or Ella." Janella, one of the young girl spoke up, Theodore smiled.

"Go into the bedroom please!" Simon forced a fake smile

One of the other human's took a step foward, it was a human girl, again, she smiled politely and looked down at Simon, she realized who he was.  
"Omigod! I'm now invited to the chipmunks party!" She shouted, jumping around in excite and joy.

"Yes you are..." Simon was now staring at the girl suspicisly, the girl hugged him and than introduced herself.  
"My name is Cyrell, I'm 15!" and she ran upstair's before Simon could say anything, Simon saw 5 chipettes standing there with pretty cute smiles on their little furry face

"My name is Ruby!" one of them spoke.  
"Mine is Topaz!" another did a pose.  
"I'm Sapphire!" another one danced a little.  
"I'm Emerald," and another spoke, "And this is Amethyst, she's a bit too shy to talk right now!" Emerald nudged Amethyst gently, and than Ruby spoke.

"And we're the Stoner sisters!" Ruby shouted out loud.  
"Aw, sisters! Come on in, go in!" Simon smiled, he didn't force this time, and it wasn't a fake one, he always wanted sister's like the chipettes to visit the party.

The five sister's ran into the bedroom and Simon poked his head out of the door, looked left and right, and saw no-one, so he was about to close the door until he heard a squeaky voice.

"Wait!" 2 squeaky voices screamed, Simon looked down and saw 2 cute little chubby hamster's, he gasped and picked them both up.  
"Oh my god, your so cute!" Simon petted the hamster's soft fur.  
"Thank you! My name is and here is my 'wife' called , we are both 29 years old!" , the male hamster, spoke up and grinned.

Simon went half way up the stairs with the hamsters in his hand, and put them down on the floor once upstairs and they ran on their cute little legs to the bedroom.  
Simon looked outside and saw 3 humans standing there, Simon pointed to one of them.

"Introduce yourself please!" Simon smiled at one of the girls.  
"My name is Mikee and im 16 years old!" Mikee was swaying her hips from side to side.  
"Uh.. um.. go on in to the bedroom..." Simon was stunned by her beautifulness.

Than there were 2 more human visitors left, he ordered them to introduce themselfs, the boy spoke first.

"My name is Raymond and im also 16 years old!" Raymond looked around the room than at the girl standing next to him, "And this is my sister Tiffany!" He said while he pointed and Simon and Raymond were looking at her, she blushed, she didn't like people staring at her.

"Lets all go in to the bedroom!" Simon smiled at Tiffany and Raymond and the 3 of them went upstairs.

Upstairs.  
It was all quiet but when Simon went upstairs Theodore hugged him, Simon got surprised and hugged Theodore back.

"Si...Simon... Did you hear any scream..?" Theodore stuttered.  
"No...why?" Simon looked at his little brother.  
"I..I..heard one.." Theodore burst out in tears of fear and than Simon patted his back and looked at Brittany.

"That was me... Ted!" Brittany forced a big smile.  
"Oh..okay.." Theodore smiled and than looked at one of the girl's that he had took some interest in, it was Claire.

Claire blushed and walked over to Theodore and they started to talk.

"Uh...um...guys, excuse me but i need to go to the toilet!" Alvin was never this polite, Simon looked at him and nodded his head, so did the guest's.

In the Toilet.  
Alvin walked in, while humming to a song 'Baby by justin bieber' and while he was singing, pictures of Brittany posing cutely came in his mind, he went all dreamily and a soft voice broke his day-dream, he looked around but no one was there.

"Hmm, must be coming from my day-dream" he silently laughed and than he went over to the toilet and he felt something come from his throat, the next thing he knew, he was vomiting in the toilet, he let out tears as he coughed out blood.

"Wha..what...why...why am i vomitin'?" He said out loud and he heard a soft whisper...coming from the mirror, he walked over to it and coughed more blood out, and the blood splatted on the mirror, which than formed a evil looking face of a young girl, and it spoke.

"My name is... Izabella Nancy Moore... I am 10 years old... heheheh...hahahaha..." the voice whispered and it echoed in Alvin's mind, he gasped and ran out of the door and back in the bedroom, he sighed whe he saw everyone dancing around with the radio on and the song; rehab by rhianna, playing.

"Baby baby, when we first met, i never felt something so strong. You were like my lover and my best friend, all wrapped into one, with a ribbon on it. And all of a sudden, when you left, I didn't know how to follow, It's like a shot that spun me around and now my heart left, i feel so empty and hollow. And i'll never give myself to another the way i gave it to you. Don't even recognize the way you hit me, do you? It's gonna take a miracle to bring me back, and you're the one to blame. And now i feel like, Oh, your the reason why i'm thinking, I don't wanna smoke all these cigarette's no more. I guess this is what i get for wishful thinking. I should've never let you in my door. Next time you wanna go on and leave, I should just let you go on and do it, It's not amusing like i believe. It's like i checked into rehab, Baby, your my disease. It's like i checked into rehab, baby your my disease. I gotta check into rehab, 'cause baby your my disease. I gotta check into rehab, 'cause baby your my disease. Damn, ain't it crazy when your love slams? You'll do anything for the one you love. 'Cause anytime that you needed me, I'd be there, It's like you were my favourite drug. The only problem is that you were usin' me. In a different way that i was usin' you. But now that i know, it's not meant to be. You gotta go, I gotta win myself over you. And I'll never give myself to another the way i gave it to you. Don't even recognize the way you hit me, do you? It's gonna take a miracle to bring me back. And your the one to blame. 'Cause now i feel like, Oh, your the reason why i'm thinkin'. I don't wanna spoke all these cigarette's no more. I guess this is what i get for wishful thinkin'. I should've never let you in to my door. Next time you wanna go on and leave. I should just let you go on and do it. It's not amusin' like i believe. It's like i checked into rehaaaaaaaabbbb..." Brittany sang along with the radio, and ended with a curtesy, Everyone clapped, and than the radio switched songs.

"Living easy, living free. Season ticket on a one-way ride. Asking nothing, leave me be. Taking everything in my stride. Don't need reason, don't need rhyme. Ain't nothing i would rather do. Going down, party time. My friends are gonna be there too. I'm on the highway to hell. No stop signs, speed limit. Nobody's gonna slow me down. Like a wheel, gonna spin it. Nobody's gonna mess me 'round. Hey Satan, payin' my dues. Playing in a rocking band. Hey momma, look at me. I'm on my way to the promised land. I'm on the highway to hell (Don't stop me) And i'm going down, all the way down. I'm on the highway to hell." a young female voice sang along to the song, Alvin was sure he had heard this voice not long ago, everyone turned to see a young girl around 10 years old, she had pitch black hair and light blue eye's that could blind you by it's shinyness.

"I...izabella..?" Alvin pushed his friends back, "Don't you even think about hurting my friend's! If you even try, you gotta get through me first!" Alvin glared at the girl with his orangy-brownish eyes.

"Go to hell!" Izabella screamed, it was so loud that it could throw some one out of a window or make their head fly off.

It was all black, everything was blank, but the chipmunk's and human's and chipette's could still hear, it was like they fainted, Brittany groaned and got up and her vision started to become clear, she gasped when she saw the horrible sight, Izabella and another young boy was hanging upside down from the ceiling.  
Phelan, one of the guest's of the party, got up to see a horrible sight, he was more terrified then Brittany, because, his evil doppleganger was here, hanging upside down on the wall, Phelan struggled to get up and he succeeded (I dont know how to spell that word).

"G...go away you little monster!" Phelan shouted at his evil twin.  
"My name is Darkie, not 'little monster', Bastard!" and Darkie released a big hard punch that sent Phelan flying into the wall and caused everyone to wake up, when each guest and family member saw what was happening, something terrible happened.

Phelan's head was bleeding, Jeanette ran over to him and cryed, she really liked him, she took him into the toilet locked the door and layed her head on his chest, even if she died, she wanted him to die with her...

Darkie and Izabella held hands, while they were screaming their head's off, Darkie's neck teared a little and blood poured from the crack.  
A very bright blue light glowed around their body and their scream's got louder, than Izabella turned all white, just like a ghost, Darkie stayed the same but he transformed into something a little more demonish.

Soron, another one of the guest's, who was friends with Phelan, stood up.  
"You bastard, how dare you punch Phelan like that!" Soron shouted and out of no where, a hard punch landed on his stomach, making him cough out alot of blood from his mouth, and also he was crying his head to bits, Soron wasn't an ordianary chipmunk, he had power's, power's that were strong enough to kill at least 4 people in one hit.  
Soron struggled to get up and when he did, he performed a weird sign while saying magical word's, and a big ball of a blue light appeared on his hand (if you want an example of what it may look like, i suggest you go on google images and type in 'naruto rasengan'), he charged toward's Izabella and Darkie, and hit them but they only coughed out blood and than they disappeared.

Everyone cheered, but stopped when they saw something terrible.  
Darkie appeared behind Soron and held him tight, not letting his grip let go, Izabella appeared infront of Soron and she spitted some kind of green goo all over Soron's face, also it went on everyone else's face, all except Brittany, the green goo blinded people's vision and make's them faint, and that was exactly what had happened, Brittany cried.

"Jeanette! Phelan!" She ran and dodged the 2 evil ghost's and spirit and than banged her fist hard on the bathroom door, Jeanette opened the door and Brittany jumped inside, luckily for the 2 girl's and Phelan, Jeanette managed to lock the door just as Brittany jumped inside.

Soo...what next? Do you think the dark-side are going to win the battle? Or will Phelan, Jeanette and Brittany manage to save their friend's and sister's? This chapter was long, lolz.  
Oh and if your character hasn't been said in the story yet, please forgive me! I'm having trouble's with fitting all these character's that have been accepted into the story!  
I have something important to tell you.. I'm working on a new story! :)  
I wont give any detail yet though, maybe soon i will put up a little info about it and tell the characters! All you need to know is that it's going to be romantic!  
Oh and in the next chapter, i will include all of these characters:  
Jeanette, Brittany, Phelan, Soron, Olivia, Devil, Gabriel, Danielle Seville, Claire Belle, Tiffany shane and Raymond shane, and the 2 hamsters and thats all.  
Then in chapter 3 i will include these characters:  
Brittany, Alvin, Danielle Seville, Topaz & ruby & sapphire & amethyst and Emerald, Haylee (My OC), more of Izabella, and Devil, Mikayla.  
~Love Sarah ~Love Haylee


	3. Horror House: Help on next chapter!

Hey, this is a note for the story Horror House!

I wont be updating this story unless someone gives me some ideas for the next chapter, i am lost i really cant think of anything, i would really be glad if someone helped me with ideas for chapter three, its because i dont know what to do with the story.

If you are gonna give me an idea, include if you think i should stop this story or carry it on!

Thanks! 


	4. Good vs Evil Part 1

**Yaay! Phew, finally, i get this chapter done! **

**This was Co-written with Periosha, he really is a good story writer, oh and if your reading this Periosha, i wanna say thank you a million times for your help and i wanna say in the future, you should become a book author :).**

**Well, you already waited for this chapter long enough, now here it is!**

"D-do you think they're gone?" a troubled Jeanette asked, her body quivering with fear.  
"I-I don't know…" Brittany replied, "But we still have to find out, won't we?"  
Together, the two frightened chipettes exited the bathroom, Jeanette hiding behind Brittany as they investigated the damage. When Brittany saw the two dark figures' shadows, her mind began taking her back in time, back to when she and her sisters were just toddlers.

*Flashback*

Little 7-year old Brittany just exited her room in her pink top and yellow leggings and made her way to the kitchen.

When she made it to the kitchen she saw little 3-year old Eleanor playing with her baking set.  
"Hey Bwitany!" she called out to her oldest sister with a waving hand, "wanna pway with me?" little Eleanor asked, her spring green apron now dusty white with flour stains.

"Yeah, Bwitany! Come Pway wif us!" 3 year old Theodore chimed in from behind Brittany. Irritated, Brittany covered her ears and stormed out of the kitchen.

"NO!" she hissed, venom present in her voice, "just leave me ALONE!" the two green-clad chipmunks began sobbing as they held each other tightly in fear that they angered her.

Brittany made her way to the den where she saw 5 year old Simon and Jeanette, sitting on the couch all snuggled up beside each other as they shared a book.

Jeanette was the first to perk up and looked into the icy-blue eyes of her eldest sister.  
"Hey Britt!" she called out, "wanna read with us?"

Annoyed, Brittany huffed and pointed a finger at her.

"Listen; go read on your own, dork. Just leave me out of it! Okay?" she snapped, making Jeanette cry. Simon jumped off the couch and approached her, his face with a slight fit of anger.

"Brittany! That was not nice of you. Go and apologize to-" but Simon's sentence was cut short when Brittany slapped him in the face, knocking off his glasses and making him cry on the floor; his sobs hysterical and his cries loud. Brittany wasn't in the mood for sobs or apologies, so she silently left the den.  
She made her way to the TV room where little 7-year old Alvin was playing the latest Mario Cart game Dave gave him last Christmas.

"Hey Britt!" he waved, "I challenge you to a race!" he taunted as he started making racing noises from his mouth.

Brittany was just too full of steam, that she suddenly punched Alvin dead on the nose, making him fall off the bed and onto the floor with a crashing 'thump'. Alvin held his now bleeding nose as he looked at her with hate as tears and blood flowed from his face.

"Brittany Miller," he hissed, "you're nothing but a jerk! I hate you!" he then left the room crying.  
Brittany slumped her back on the wall of the TV room. Things weren't going her way today.

*End Flashback*

"I'm not feeling so good." Jeanette whispered as she ran back to the bathroom. She silently closed and locked the door, leaving a spaced out Brittany all alone in the bedroom, absolutely defenseless. All around her, Brittany sees all who dared fight the two dark figures who invaded their party. Everyone was unconscious and cover in some oozing green slime. Even the two most powerful beings, Phelan Seville and Soron Andrews, were hanging on opposite sides of the room. Their weak and unconscious bodies slammed perfectly to the walls.

Silent tears began flowing from her eyes. Guilt began eating all morality within her. She grew weary, blaming herself for all this crap happening to everyone.

Just then, she heard Dark Phelan (or Darkie as you put it) chuckle evilly as he and Isabella waltzed through the room.

"Now…" he snickered, "give me your energies, mongrels. Feed us with your LIVES!" He began extracting everyone's life forces from their bodies when Brittany bravely stood in front of them.

"NO!" she cried, choking back her tears, "if it's anyone, it should be ME! I was a terrible sister to my siblings when we were younger! They don't deserve this torment! Just take what you need from ME!"

"HA!" the dark chipmunk laughed, "you've got quite the tongue there, girly. Alright, I shall do as you say." He then picked Brittany up with a black tendril when Isabella picked Jeanette up with her telekinesis as she just exited the bathroom and screamed in panic.

"P-please…" Jeanette begged, barely breathing with Isabella's lock on her throat. "D-don't hurt her…"  
Isabella lightly giggled as he ran her finger through the bespectacled chipette's face. Tears sprung from Jeanette's face as she looked deeply into the black orbs that were Isabella's eyes.

"NO!" Brittany sobbed, trying her best to remain brave. "Leave her alone, take me instead!" she began breathing erratically as she continued eyeing the three of them. Isabella and Dark Phelan looked at each other momentarily when the dark chipmunk gave his head a slight nod. With that, Isabella threw Jeanette across the room and slammed her to the wall and covered her with the same green ooze.

Jeanette's eyes were blurry as she struggled to stay conscious. She could barely see through her glasses as she heard her sister's screams as she tried to weakly reach her arm to her. Darkness unfortunately took over her as she fell to the darkness.

Brittany silently closed her eyes as she awaited her fate. 

'I guess this is it…' she thought, 'at least I get to atone for all the cruelty I gave everyone.' The last remnants of her life were about to drained away when an implosion of light surrounded them. She let out a gasp as her life force surged through her veins once more. Dark Phelan and Isabella retreated back to the shadows when shadow orbs struck them from behind, leaving them out in the open. As the heat of battle calmed down, she noticed that two figures had joined them. On the left was a bright white figure, the other a dark purple. The dark figure motioned his paw downward, bringing the tendril that held Brittany loose, dropping her. The white figure then caught her with a blink of an eye, and gently lay her on the floor. The bright auras that encased them suddenly began to vanish, revealing two familiar chipmunks into view.  
Soron gently smiled at the shocked Brittany as he helped her up. Phelan then stood in front of them, ready to defend them from the two villains.

"You okay?" Soron asked, his enchanting smile making Brittany look away and blush. She gave a simple nod in reply, making Soron sigh in relief.

"Good. Stay here and get everyone somewhere safe. Alvin should be awake soon, get him to help you. We'll handle this." Soron's gentle face then turned into a serious one as he stood side-by-side Phelan in battle pose as Dark Phelan and Isabella returned to their feet.

"You insolent rodents…" Dark Phelan hissed.

"You'll pay for this…" Isabella finished.

"Looks like…" Phelan smirked, his eyes glowing deep violet.

"All hell is gonna break loose!" Soron finished as his eyes glowed heavenly white.

All four fighters charged at each other. Good and Evil at a clash for the fate of all those present here in this Horror House. 


End file.
